El amor, según un oso de peluche
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot]. Bienvenidos a mi mundo, el de un oso de peluche. Mi nombre no importa ahora, quizás lo haga algún día; pero por ahora, permítanme contarles una historia. [SakuraXShaoran]


Otro fic de Shaoran y Sakura, basado en el final del anime pero sin tomar en cuenta la película. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, como siempre.

**El amor, según un oso de peluche.**

Bienvenidos a mi mundo, el de un oso de peluche. Mi nombre no importa ahora, quizás lo haga algún día; por ahora, permítanme contarles una historia.

Yo llegué al mundo hace ya muchos años, gracias a las manos dedicadas de un niño, en ese entonces, llamado Shaoran. Tardes enteras pasaron, tejiendo, cambiando de hilo, uniendo partes con la aguja, antes de que yo "naciera" finalmente. Aún recuerdo el cariño y la ilusión con la que sus manos me sostenían y trabajan en cada parte.

—Por fin, estás listo. —Dijo, con los ojos castaños llenos de felicidad, el día en que dio la última puntada. Tanta felicidad que, de inmediato, me encariñé con él. —Serás un excelente regalo para ella. —Añadió, mirándome por todos los ángulos. ¿Para quién?, ¿no era mi finalidad permanecer con él?

—No te preocupes, Sakura cuidará bien de ti. —Quizás él presintió mis dudas, quizás entendió mi mirada, no lo sé. —Ella es así… siempre se preocupa por todos. —Se sonrojó. Juro que se sonrojó después de eso, aunque probablemente él les diga lo contrario.

Entonces comprendí que mi destino era otro y que el hecho de que me hubiera construido con tanto amor (infantil, pero amor) era porque yo ya, desde antes, pertenecía a otros brazos. A los de ella.

Pero el tiempo pasó y yo seguía pasando las tardes con Shaoran. Día a día, esperaba a que él llegara de la escuela y me contara lo que había pasado. Nuestro lazo se fue ensanchando lentamente, mientras iba tomando cariño por él. LA despedida dolería, seguramente.

—No he podido hacerlo. Pero lo haré. —Me decía constantemente. —Tiene que ser una ocasión especial, entiéndeme.

Lo hacía, claro. Pero cada vez que lo veía dudar de sí mismo me daban ganas de asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Y así fue.

Fue una tarde, semanas después, que él recibió la llamada telefónica que cambiaría su mundo. Y el mío. Y el de ella. Recuerdo que lloró, calladamente, en un rincón de su habitación. Los sollozos casi inaudibles llegaban a mis oídos, llenos de tristeza y desesperanza. Así me abrazó, minutos después, enterrando su cabeza en mi suave piel. Intenté consolarlo, pero a veces resulta complicado ser escuchado cuando eres sólo un muñeco más. Y así también, se quedó dormido.

Cuando Shaoran despertó, supe que ese era el momento. Estaba yo a unos pasos de reunirme con mi verdadera dueña, la niña de ojos verdes, Sakura. Eso hice cuando se dijeron adiós y él pudo decir todo. Sus torpes manos dudaron un poco pero ella me tomó cálidamente entre las suyas. Con la misma sutileza me abrazó después, al llegar a su cuarto, solos.

Shaoran se había ido.

—Se fue. —Ah, la niña, siempre observadora.

Ella también lloró, conmigo. Sus lágrimas mezclándose con los restos de las de él. Y yo, testigo mudo de todo, lleno del amor que nacía entre ellos. Una prueba más de que el amor no tiene edad y de que sí existe, sólo hay que saber mirar.

En fin, el tiempo pasó.

Sakura intercambiaba cartas y mensajes continuamente con él. Correos, llamadas, todo, lo que fuera. Apenas llegaba un mensaje y ella corría a leerlo en voz alta, compartiéndolo conmigo; en esos instantes, casi sentía que él estaba ahí también.

Compartí así muchos veranos y otoños con ella. La vi crecer y cambiar de forma de vestir, peinar su cabello diferente, cortarlo. Pintarse los labios y soñar despierta con los actores famosos del cine y la televisión. Apoyar a Tomoyo, reír con su padre, molestar a Touya. Llorar cuando Touya dejó su casa. Llorar más cuando la carta de aceptación de la universidad llegó una tarde. Decirle adiós temporalmente a su padre y seguir visitándolo en cualquier tiempo que podía. Yo estuve siempre ahí, como un extra más.

Cuando Sakura se mudó a los dormitorios de la universidad, yo me fui con ella, de la mano. El tiempo pasaba pero la niña seguía cuidando fielmente de mí, me sentía querido. Pero aun así, Shaoran me hacía falta, como una parte que me hubieran quitado, muchos años atrás. Y por el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que recibía noticias de él, Sakura sentía lo mismo.

La niña de ojos verdes no tenía novio. Cierto es que, en medio de un período de tristeza y resignación, salía eventualmente con algún joven prendado de su calidez, pero eso nunca prosperaba. Ella y él estaban destinados a estar juntos, lo sabía.

Fue en su tercer año estudiando lejos que algo pasó. Sakura le escribió al joven chino como comúnmente lo hacía y esperó. Esperó por una contestación que nunca llegó. Días dieron paso a semanas, que lentamente llegaron a un mes. Shaoran no contestaba su celular ni los correos que la joven castaña le mandaba.

—No entiendo. —Se quejó conmigo una tarde, con los ojos rasados de lágrimas. — ¿Habré hecho algo para que se moleste? Pero el me contestaría, ¿cierto?... ¿Y si algo le pasó? Dios, sólo espero que esté bien.

Yo esperaba lo mismo. Digo, era mi antiguo dueño y mi creador, por supuesto que estaba preocupado por él. Y molesto también, porque no daba señales de vida. Si pudiera, en ese instante le hubiera partido la cara. Pero no pude, claro.

Pasaron dos días más, llegando a exámenes de medio término. Sakura estaba estudiando para algo relacionado con matemáticas o física… o algo así, yo no sé. El caso es que ella estaba estudiando arduamente mientras yo la veía desde la cama, cuando su celular vibró.

—Es un mensaje nuevo. —Me confirmó ella, leyendo el contenido del mismo. —Dice "Abre la puerta".

No sé ustedes, pero a mí ese tipo de mensajes hacen que se me erice la piel del cuello. Aunque Sakura es más valiente que yo, frunció el ceño y pareció pensarlo dos minutos completos antes de ponerse en pie y dirigirse sigilosamente a la puerta de madera.

No me culpen, pero aguanté la respiración en ese instante donde no sabes qué está a punto de pasar. Es por eso que no me gustan las películas de terror. Eso y la adrenalina que se descarga en el trayecto. Pero, regresando al tema, la castaña abrió lentamente la puerta y tanto ella como yo nos quedamos de una pieza.

Ahí, de pie, cansado y con una gran sonrisa en su cara estaba Shaoran. Mucho más alto y con el cabello más corto que la última vez que lo vi. Sus ojos parecían brillar de emoción cuando tiró su maleta en el piso y abrió sus brazos en espera de Sakura.

—… Shaoran. —Las esmeraldas mostraban el desconcierto que compartían conmigo, mirándolo de arriba abajo una y otra vez. —Estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí. —Repitió él, aun con sus brazos abiertos. Entonces ella, mi dueña, camino la distancia que los separaba e hizo algo que yo ya veía venir.

—¡Auch!, ¡Sakura! —Sí, le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas. El joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de recobrar el equilibrio y llevarse una mano a la mejilla dañada. —¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?

—¿De verdad quieres saber, Shaoran? Ninguna carta, ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada. ¡Nada! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?, y te apareces así, como si nada… —Mi dueña estaba realmente furiosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los puños apretados.

—Sakura… ¿estabas preocupada por mí?

—Claro, tonto.

Shaoran sonrió dulcemente y luego se acercó despacio hacia ella, sus ojos fijos tiernamente en los verdes.

—Por eso te amo, Sakura.

¿Hace falta decir lo que pasó después?, ¿no? Pues bueno, la distancia desapareció y una mano varonil acarició la suave mejilla. Luego, la besó. Tierna, dulcemente, como si ella fuera una muñeca de cristal, delicada, frágil.

Shaoran se quedó en el departamento durante tres semanas, antes de regresar a China para terminar su carrera. Pero ese beso, y las promesas que siguieron después, permanecieron durante mucho tiempo en la memoria y los labios de ambos. Hasta que él regresó, para quedarse.

Años después, llegaron los retoños. Primero un varón y luego una niña. Y aquí estoy yo, haciendo de niñera y contándoles una historia de amor, vista desde los ojos de un muñeco de peluche.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!

Espero les haya gustado, sí así fue o no, no duden en dejar un review! =]


End file.
